Pythagoras Damashii
1= |-| 2= is a white and gold form of the ghost Riders based off of , an Ancient Greek philosopher whose renowned intellect brought forth new ideas in mathematics such as geometry and the creation of the . Accessed through the Pythagoras Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. History Awakening Specter was seen holding the Pythagoras Eyecon after Takeru had obtained the Ikkyu Ghost Eyecon. It is unknown how the Eyecon was created or how Specter had obtained it, though assumed to be in a similar way to how Takeru got the Ikkyu Eyecon. Makoto himself had mentioned that he had to study the concept of triangles in order to fully utilize the power of Pythagoras Damashii, during which involved him humorously swinging around set squares. Village of Heroes As part of Argos' machination, a reincarnated Pythagoras lived among the 100 historical figures in harmony within the Village of Heroes on the Island of Eyecons. Pythagoras was one of the first eight who were hunted down by Dark Ghost as he collected the Ghost Eyecons. Dark Ghost would assume Pythagoras Damashii himself in his fight against Kamen Rider Ghost, countering Toucon Musashi Damashii. Gathering all 100 heroic Eyecons, Argos used them as a sacrifice along with Darwin's power of evolution to convert Takeru Tenkuji's dead body into a vessel for the ultimate Eyecon, the Extremer Driver, which he intended to use to fulfil his ultimate agenda of converting all life on both Earth and the Gamma World into ghosts. Ultimately, however, Takeru was able to gain the strength of the 100 heroes along with his friend's spirits, allowing him to defeat Argos seemingly at the cost of his own existence only for the 100 heroes to use their power to restore his soul. While the initial fifteen heroic Eyecons returned to Takeru's side, the whereabouts of Pythagoras and the others following the dissolution of the Island of Eyecons is unknown. Record Pythagoras is among the historical figures who are featured in Stories of the World's Greatest People, the book passed down to Takeru Tenkuji by Ryu Tenkuji. He is acknowledged under .http://weibo.com/5502408380/DkjAkg3t2?from=page_1005055502408380 :Pythagoras' entry was ultimately left unseen on-screen, but was among those unveiled by Televi-kun Magazine. Users *Kamen Rider Specter (Kamen Rider Ghost: Ikkyu Intimacy! Awaken, My Quick Wit Power!!) *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost (Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment) *Kamen Rider Ghost (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Necrom (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) Specter Pythagoras Damashii.png|Specter Pythagoras Damashii Dark Ghost Pythagoras Damashii.png|Dark Ghost Pythagoras Damashii KRGhoPytDam.png|Ghost Pythagoras Damashii KRNecPytDam.png|Necrom Pythagoras Damashii Ghost Eyecon Pythagoras Eyecon.png|Pythagoras Ghost Eyecon Pythagoras sticker.png|Top Sticker Pythagoras Startup Time.png|Startup Time Pythagoras Move Invocation Time.png|Move Invocation Time Finisher Specter= * : Specter creates a pinball-like illusion and then attacks the enemy with a big ball of flame. KRG-Pythagoras Omega Drive.png|Omega Drive (Pythagoras) |-| Dark Ghost= * : Dark Ghost creates fiery energy arrows with the arrowheads shaped like right triangles and the arrows moving along a right triangular path. DG Pythagoras OD.png|Omega Drive (Pythagoras) Behind the scenes Pythagoras Damashii is first assumed on-screen by Kamen Rider Specter in the DVD special Kamen Rider Ghost: Ikkyu Intimacy! Awaken, My Quick Wit Power!!, then by Kamen Rider Dark Ghost in the film Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment, and is also available to be used by Ghost and Necrom in the arcade game Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Notes When Specter, Necrom and Dark Ghost access this form, they all bear Specter's two Wisp Horns. But when Ghost accesses this form, he bears his single Wisp Horn Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost **''Kamen Rider Ghost: Ikkyu Eyecon Contention! Quick Wit Battle!!'' **''Kamen Rider Ghost: Ikkyu Intimacy! Awaken, My Quick Wit Power!!'' **''Kamen Rider Ghost: Commemoration! Short Stories'' ***Episode 1: Amazing! World's Beginning! ***Episode 3: Upheaval! 100 Souls! **''Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Damashii Category:Ghost Heroes